HeartDark
I always loved sword fights. I'm a little pro at it and I want to become the best sword-fighter. I always play sword fighting tournament online, not that I'm addicted, but mostly more like a daily training and learning of tricks and how to use different swords at the time but my favorite sword is illumina, since I have a chance of defeating Darkheart users. Darkheart is a sword that when slashed an enemy, mostly 1 hit KO him. Then, his whole body parts burst into random pieces when killed by it. Well, that's just an explanation but after this that happened to me, I know this sword is gonna come back to me at the right time to strike me. I was playing some Build to Survive since I already have 1100 survives in there just because of Illumina sword that I always save up first before a M4 gun. After that, I built my awesome fort. People was amazed with it (I've been playing those types of games 4 years now) mostly some of the players decide to live with me in the fort which is fine because they don't really annoy me much and they are helpful backing off the mobs that attack us. 1 player during that time has a Darkheart and mostly have the killer's game-pass which he can kill players. So I felt a bit annoyed since I can't kill him. Luckily, my base is big enough so that he won't get in. Just then, after many tries, he raged out and kept saying the word "HeartDark". I thought to myself that this is just a noob who can't even spell Darkheart right. The spam was so powerful that it crashed the game. Man... if I can only punch him in the face in real life.......sorry, sorry. Since after that, I decided to play Sword Fighting Tournament since that game is flooding with noobs already. I was having fun in that server and was training my sword skills like the usual. I played in that server for like 1-2 hours. After that, there were only 4 people in that server, and I was top 2 with an Illumina, Venomshank and Collosal Blade (my favorite starter weapon). After defeating the top 1 of the server, he got mad and ragequit, and I thought pros don't rage. Just then, I realized one of the players don't always show up in the battlefield. His username was just a bunch of numbers which I agreed to myself that it is hard to memorize when you forget it. Just then, I met him in the battlefield, but he doesn't move. Maybe this is the fake AFK trick which mostly I sometimes do but after getting close to him, he still didn't move. I madee my sword go closer to him but no, nothing. After that, he moved, and looked at me. To explain first how he looks like, he is one of those new players which they don't bought anything yet, so after that, he said "Don't slash", so I didn't. He reset, and then left. Since it's very boring with nobody left to fight and mostly the game doesn't allow 1 player in a server, I left the server. Finally, I took a break after all that slashing and killing players. I rest in my bed for a while since my eyes were darn tired to look at a single thing. I closed my eyes. I did dreamed about something when I was sleeping. I was in the sword fighting tournament game and tons of players were noobs and by looking at myself, I looked depressed well only my face while holding a sword that looks like a Darkheart but there is some difference in it glows a bright red and random dark shade of red were like colored in the sword like a sword with blood in it but after I woke up, I kept thinking about that dream if it was real or not. After that, I played ROBLOX again to check the catalog but no updates in the catalog at all. I decided to play Sword Fighting Tournament again. Just then, all my stats were saved during the last time. So I was lucky that I have my Illumina and Venomshank. I noticed something all the players were mostly 4 of them were Noobs which looks like the same players in my dream trying to shake that feeling off since mostly that's just a coincidence. After that my turn started but it was strange since i have only 1 sword available and it has no name nor even a pciture of the sword but my enemy is starting to get close to me so i got no choice but to equipped it after i equipped it i was shocked when it was that sword from my dream and then after equipping it the tool give show a little bit of name on it when i first decode it it was "AllDream" which is well that was my first guess since it was hard to read. I actually slashed my opponent but after i slashed him instead of the normal color black it keeps flashing red and black and to tell you that this is what i heard i heard a scream like somebody was killed instead of the Off sound after that i saw him again but after he spawned he has no arms so i think to myself that this is just a glitch. So after that my second try is on and its the 2nd noob again so i killed him with my sword but i feel in my head that i was almost being controlled by something that i don't know yet i killed him and the same thing happened and then instead of the 2nd noob being the one with missing body parts the 1st noob was it this time he has no legs but the 2nd noob actually quit the game after i killed him. After that my head is actually getting a little painful so i tried to rest so i quit the game but after that it just opened again and with the same server with the same stats that i have so i got no choice but to play it through. This time i was fighting the 3rd noob but to my surprise i spawned near him were i can slash him instantly after killing him the scream were louder as if a person is having more pain than ever before and so like the thing that happened the 1st noob has now no hair and then my character was almost like blood stained now and my face is now depressed so its like my character is now saying that i need to stop it now. After that i was about to kill the 4th Noob but this time I spawned very far from him but this time I didn't try to kill him instead I let him kill me so i saw him closing by but as he gets closer my face becomes much depressed as he close by but after that my face becomes a smirk and then my character suddenly move by itself and killed the 4th player after killing him i was switch to the 1st noob's camera screen and then i saw him just exploded and then i saw real insides just got out of him and oh my god i saw his face, his disturbing face its like a very creepy smile with red eyes and that face was on my screen. After that my camera screen was now back to my character and then it finally revealed the name of the sword it was named "HeartDark" I was surprised since it was the same name that i seen from the other noob who keeps spamming the word "HeartDark" at first maybe he's messing with me and hacking me but after that it became real since i feel my back hair go straight forward i was terrified to even look behind me and after 30 seconds my back hair was not straight and then my character reset and then the game quit. The next day i tried to play the game again but it was closed to visitors for a while but that's impossible i saw like 130 players playing it so i decide to play build to survive but the game was already shutdown and all it showed was full of nothing so i have no choice but to quit and shutdown my computer but i know that sword will always haunt me and will take the time and plan when to strike again and to strike who. I saw in the news that a child was missing after his mother saw him playing ROBLOX but after they said what is his name it was one of my classmate!. I was terrified about this and never play ROBLOX for a while. The End... Maybe. Category:Games